


Amongst the Greats of Gondor

by brandend



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Rath Dínen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandend/pseuds/brandend
Summary: Éowyn passes through Rath Dínen. Double-drabble.





	

Beyond the relics of the House of Stewards, ash-burnt and embered, she passes, beyond the remnants of the ruined halls of kings. The shelling leaves fall at her wandering feet, curling faint in death. And past eternitudes of kings she walks, her heart aquiver in her untrembled breast. It’s here they laid her King, her uncle, and here were laid Gondor’s kings and stewards gone.

 

Death glory made in marbled busts of kings, and splendorous the bones of stewards past – so says Faramir it was of Númenor, death-loving and possessed – and so here it is, in truth, more glory in the names of fathers than of sons, strong-blooded. Yet glory lies in deeds, she thinks, more so than names the moss enshrouds with age. And glory true, ablaze within her blood, lies searing there beneath the skeins of skin, had seared there at the clash of helm and blackened mantle, will sear there soon at trailings of his touch, will kindle there in ages newly born.

 

 _I am eternal as departed kings_ , she thinks, her hand now warm upon a coldened bust. _I live._

She passes by the storied kings of old, and dawn spreads, fire, upon the sun-flamed stone.

**Author's Note:**

> My first _Lord of the Rings_ fic! Of course my obsession with crypts and horrible syntax leak into LotR, too.


End file.
